thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
CSO-class supercarrier
Name: CSO-Class Super Carrier Craft: Covenant Empire CSO-Class Super Carrier Type: Command / Occupation support Scale: death star Length: 28,960 x 11,446 x 3,563 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 51,780; skeleton: 5,178/+10 Passengers: 36,000 Cargo Capacity: 700,000 metric tons Consumables: 100 years Slip Space Drive: x13 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Hull: 13D+2 Shields: 6D+2 Sensors *Passive: 60 / 1D+1 *Scan: 120 / 3D *Search: 240 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 6D Weapons *'170+ Energy projectors' : Fire Arc: Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 1-45/90/180km Damage: 12D *'580+ Heavy Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-19/38/75 Atmosphere Range: 1-9/19/38km Damage: 5D *'580+ Plasma Torpedoes' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-30/60/120km Damage: 8D *'1,160+ Pulse Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D Description: The CSO-class supercarrier is an extremely powerful, heavy warship classification and the largest class within the Covenant Navy. Multiple supercarriers of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity defended the massive space station of High Charity and one such vessel served as the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. During the Fall of Reach, the supercarrier Long Night of Solace destroyed the UNSC Grafton and began deploying numerous ground assets to the surface of Reach. During Operation: UPPER CUT, SPARTAN Jorge-052 transported an improvised Slipspace bomb toward Long Night of Solace aboard the Ardent Prayer, a SDV-class heavy corvette, while SPARTAN-B312 locked course with the supercarrier. After SPARTAN-B312 was jettisoned from the hangar, Jorge proceeded to manually detonate the bomb, destroying both the corvette and the supercarrier at the cost of his own life. Due to the size of these supercarriers, several thousand Covenant personnel would have been killed in the process. Overall, the supercarrier is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Covenant starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. The vessel looks nearly identical to the CAS-class Assault Carrier, as it is comprised of several bulbous sections and a hook-like prow. The only known Covenant constructs larger than supercarriers were the Unyielding Hierophant, a massive repair, refit and refuel station capable of supporting a fleet of over five hundred Covenant capital ships, and the planetoid space station High Charity, the home of the Prophets. Covenant supercarriers are thought to be the most powerful non-Forerunner space-faring vessels ever created. Carrying seven lethal energy projectors, thousands of pulse lasers and point defense turrets, plasma torpedo launchers and hundreds of squadrons of Seraph-class single ship fighters, a Covenant supercarrier is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even Assault Carriers and certainly any human vessels. Supercarriers are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel, as evidenced during the Battle of Reach, where the supercarrier Long Night of Solace deployed many tens of thousands of troops to the surface of Reach, along with innumerable ground vehicles, weaponry, and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays. Source: *Halo Wiki: CSO-class supercarrier *thedemonapostle